The Time Blaine Saw A Video of Kurt Singing
by Cori-Ackles
Summary: This is a series of Klaine one-shots telling the stages of Kurt and Blaine's relationship via Blaine watching videos of Kurt performing. Some highlights may include Four Minutes, Jump, etc. Who knew Kurt was so versatile? My attempt at humour... KLAINE!
1. The First Time: Four Minutes

**_AN: Hello all my fellow Klaine lovers! This is my first attempt at a purposefully humorous fic, so forgive any epic failage that might occur! I tried, I really did! I like the idea of Blaine learning about Kurt through videos of older songs, so this is going to be a continuous flow of one-shots that depict stages of Kurt and Blaine's relationship according to what Blaine is learning via old Glee vids! Let me know what you think! Here we go..._**

* * *

><p>The first time Blaine Anderson saw a video of Kurt Hummel singing, he hardly knew the younger teen. They had only met days before, when Kurt had snuck into the Academy. It had been glaringly obvious that the boy was trying to be stealthy, pretending to be a new student, and Blaine figured that he was from an enemy Glee club. Despite knowing that Kurt was probably trying to steal their set list, Blaine let the performance go on as scheduled, because there was something about this double agent that sparked his interest.<p>

When they took him out for coffee afterwards, Kurt had admitted to believing that they were going to beat him up. This signalled to Blaine that he was currently bullied at his school, and was more than likely to curl up into a ball if provoked. When he started to cry, Blaine assumed him to be fragile, like a porcelain doll. His soft speaking voice inclined to Blaine that though he might have a lovely voice, it would be nothing to brag about. His shy behaviour led Blaine to believe that Kurt was a soft-spoken young man. He would never have guessed the real truth, not unless Wes and David had shown him that video.

"_Hey_, Blaine!" Wes grinned, barging into Blaine's room with David in tow. "How's our favourite spy today?" Blaine sighed, looking up from his textbooks. Skipping most of the day's classes was really _not_ smart when one attended Dalton Academy. The workload was rough, and missing one day felt almost as though he had missed a week. The memory of the gratitude in Kurt's eyes, however, made it so that he did not regret it one bit. He would skip again in a heartbeat.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Blaine asked sarcastically, arching an eyebrow. David grinned and made himself comfortable on Blaine's bed, while Wes cocked his head innocently.

"Knocking? What is this tomfoolery you speak of?" his eyes fluttered, as though he was trying to appear as innocent as humanly possible. Blaine just rolled his eyes, looking back to his English homework. Sanderson would _kill_ him if he wasn't finished this essay by tomorrow.

"Seriously! We _know_ you were with Agent Adorable! Why else would you consider sneaking off all day?" David pried, leaning so far forward that it looked like he might fall off the bed. Blaine shot him a glare and threw an eraser at his head.

"Tut tut, Mr Anderson!" Wes scolded, "You know we don't approve of projectile erasers here at Dalton Academy." Blaine's teeth ground together in an attempt to keep himself calm.

"What do you want? I have a lot of homework to do."

"Bec_ause_..." David trailed off, eyebrows wiggling.

"Because I visited Kurt. Happy now?" Blaine asked, exasperated. Wes grinned at the confession.

"Absolutely-"

"_Not_!" David interrupted. "Seriously, man! _Details_! It had better be good since I liked to Sanderson for you! You _owe_ me!" Blaine groaned at this, but closed his textbook. He had been friends with Wes and David for a long time, and if there was one thing he knew, it was that they could be stubbornly persistent when they wanted to be. It was one of their _many_ infuriating qualities that made Blaine question why he even bothered hanging out with them.

"He called me yesterday..." Blaine trailed off, trying to leave out as much as possible. He was pretty certain that Kurt wouldn't want him spilling the details of Karofsky's closet case to the two biggest gossips in Dalton.

"Dude. _Details_."

"He was having some trouble with a bully, so I went down to McKinley and helped him confront the bully." There. That was simple enough, right? Not too much detail, but enough to get Wes and David off of his back hopefully. David was about to command more details, he could see it in his eyes, but Wes smacked a hand over David's mouth, clearly thinking hard.

"McKinley?" he echoed, eyebrows furrowing. Blaine nodded.

"William McKinley High. It's where Kurt goes." Wes was no longer listening, and was mumbling quietly to himself. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but Blaine was glad that for once Wes didn't have his gavel on him. When he thought to himself, he actually pounded the gavel on the desk to bring order to his thoughts. They seriously needed to have an intervention...

"WMHS?" he finally mumbled loud enough for his friends to hear. Blaine looked to David for an explanation, but David looked just as perplexed as he.

"Wes...you alright?" David asked, poking Wes' arm. After another moment's delay, Wes's face lit up.

"WMHS!" He repeated exultantly, reaching for Blaine's laptop. The instant he had the search browser up, he was typing furiously, his eyes scanning the webpages before him.

"What are you doing?" Blaine questioned, seriously doubting his friend's sanity. Wes' gaze shot to David.

"Remember when Kathy and Rachel tried to make us watch those cheerleading videos of other teams?" Kathy was Wes' girlfriend, and Rachel was David's, who grinned in response.

"Hot girls with big chests in mini skirts...how could I forget?" Blaine made an exaggerated gagging noise.

"Gay in the room," he reminded them pointedly, getting only an exasperated look in reply.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" David continued, looking as lost as Blaine felt.

"Remember the group that _sang_?" David's eyebrows furrowed, but then shot to his hairline.

"Holy crap!" David exclaimed, his eyes going wider than Blaine was sure was even possible. This interaction only made him more confused. Wes, taking pity on their poor out-of-the loop friend, decided to explain further.

"The girls wanted to check out their competition, William McKinley was in the competition!" he turned the laptop towards Blaine, who was now waiting with an expectant look on his face.

"Are you using Kurt's attendance at this school to try and get me into your idea of _manly bonding_?" he asked sarcastically, but David just shouldered him.

"We watched this and one other video of William McKinley High, and I'm telling you, you want to see this," clearly David was now understanding, as he was bouncing on his knees, staring single-mindedly at the laptop screen. Frowning, Blaine also focused on the screen.

It started out as he would assume any other cheerleading video would. Trumpets blasting and a big brass band pumping out some music. Soon, however, he recognized the tune.

"Is this Four Minutes?" he asked confusedly, "Because really, that song should _not_ be done by cheerleaders. I mean, there is no way that they can do Madonna justice-" he cut himself off when a fairly large black girl came into the shot, not wearing a short mini skirt. It wasn't her that made his mind go blank. It was what she was singing into the headset.

_Hey, uh, come on! Kurt Hummel!_

K-Kurt Hummel?

"What is this?" Blaine choked out, staring wide-eyed at the screen when a familiar, but admittedly younger, figure came onto the screen. He sauntered up next to the black girl, and then he opened mouth.

Oh _god,_ he opened his mouth.

_Come on girl_

_I've been waiting for somebody_

_To pick up my stroll. Uh!_

Blaine was certain he'd just died. How had _that_ come out of _Kurt Hummel_'s mouth? It was so... confident! Realizing that he had zoned out, he ignored the sound of the girl's voice and focused on the dancing that Kurt was partaking in. It was strange, seeing a boy he had seen as so innocent and helpless dancing around in a cheerleading uniform like that.

_I want somebody to speed it up for me_

_Then take it down slow!_

_There's enough room for both!_

They continued singing, harmonizing and dancing around, dancing for all they were worth. It had to be the most downright attractive thing Blaine had ever seen. _Ever_.

_If you want it_

_You already got it_

_If you thought it _

_It better be what you want!_

Kurt grinned at the camera then, the look in his face could only be described as a 'come hither' expression.

_Time is waiting_

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

_No hesitating_

_Grab a boy_

_Grab a girl_

_Time is waiting_

_We only got four minutes to save the world_

_No hesitating_

_We only got four minutes, uh four minutes!_

_Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri-hey!_

_Madonna, uh_

_You gotta get 'em all, hot_

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock_

_That's right keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri- hey!_

_Madonna, uh!_

_You gotta get 'em all hot!_

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock!_

No one said anything for a moment, all shocked to see that their little spy was so confident. Finally, David spoke.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that Agent Adorable's name needs to be changed." He stated as though it were a scientific fact.

"I also think it's safe to say that kid has _talent_!" Wes exclaimed, jumping up. "Can you imagine having a _countertenor_ on the Warblers? That would be... I don't even know! Amazing! This guy is _fabulous_! Did you have any idea that he could sing like that Blaine?" there was silence. "Blaine?"

Blaine was currently still staring in shock at the computer, as though willing it to work again. Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Was a cheerleader. Who sang Madonna in a sexy voice. _Does not compute!_

"Blaine?" Wes started waving his hand in front of Blaine's face, making him jump in surprise.

"Huh? Wha?" He blinked a few times to focus on his friends who were clearly trying not to laugh.

"Earth to Blaine! Where did you go there?" Wes wiggled his eyebrows. "Kurt land?"

"Dude, and we thought he had a crush before!" David snorted, busting into peals of laughter. Red faced, Blaine shoved a pillow at him, successfully knocking him off-balance and sending him tumbling to the floor. This only seemed to make David laugh harder, as he began to quite literally roll on the floor with laughter.

"I knew I recognized him vaguely from somewhere," Wes grinned, "Though I didn't expect it would have that kind of an impact on you!" Blaine shot him a dirty look.

"I was..._surprised_ is all," he tried to play it off, but Wes snorted.

"Surprised? Sure. And my name's Kurt Hummel," At this, David was sent into another fit of laughter. Wes grinned, and then stood up, sticking out a hip and giving Blaine the sexiest look he could muster. "Blaine, be my Teenage Dream," he cooed, trying to raise his voice to sound something like Kurt's. Blaine jumped up.

"That's it! Both of you, _out_!" David scrambled back onto the bed.

"Wait, wait! Just, wait!" he started clicking on Blaine's laptop.

"What are you doing now?" Blaine demanded, trying to grab for his laptop.

"Just saving it into your favourites! Figured you'd want to look at it later," he grinned, "And I figured you'd wanna see this one too." The video clip that was up had the title _William McKinley High Takes Championship_. "See ya, bro!" with that, the two friends scurried out of Blaine's room, their laughter echoing down the halls. Groaning, Blaine sat down on the bed and eyed the computer warily. Did he really want to know? The image of Kurt singing and the sound of his perfect voice echoed in his mind. Yes, yes he did really want to know. Before he could lose his nerve, Blaine clicked play on the video. With surprise, he noted that it was fourteen and a half minutes long.

Kurt walked out onto a stage, behind him the entire cheerleading squad, minus his duet partner from before. He smiled brightly into the camera, and then the most angelic sound Blaine had ever heard emerged from his mouth. He was dumbstruck. Fourteen and a half minutes of Kurt singing a Celine Dion medley. In _French_. Yes, David was definitely right. He did want to see this one too. Not that he'd ever mention that to his friends.

The sound of their laughter all the way down the hallway made him realize that he didn't have to tell them. They knew, and they would never let up on teasing him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So there you have it. The first chapter, Four Minutes. What other videos do you think I should do? Please review and tell me if you liked it, or even if you found my attempt at humor horrible. Justin Timberlake = Love. Young Kurt = Love. Shellshocked Blaine = Love. Reviews = MASSIVE LOVE + next chapter! :D I think you all got the hint!<strong>_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Cori**_


	2. The Second Time: Le Jazz Hot

**_AN: GAH! I am SO sorry to anyone who might have possibly been expecting the next chapter! I had it half written and then a million things clouded up my head so I forgot about it! _**

_**Thank you to anyone and everyone who favorited this story or added it to your story alerts! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! *cyber hugs* You guys rock! And a super duper special thankyou to Chite. Your review the other day reminded me that yes, I have a story going here. I wanted to respond, but fanfiction was being silly and not allowing me to respond to the review *insert sadface* So, THANK YOU! **_

**_I'm going to stop rambling now! Here is the much-delayed chapter two! The next chapter will be up MUCH sooner, I'm already finished most of it! I swear. Within the week, for suresies this time._**

* * *

><p>The second time Blaine Anderson saw a video of Kurt Hummel singing, they weren't technically on speaking terms. The two boys had been friends for nearly two weeks now, and Blaine had thought the friendship was blooming wonderfully. He hadn't spoken to Kurt about the shock of the cheerleading video, figuring that it would simply make Kurt uncomfortable or embarrassed. And <em>that<em> was the last thing he was supposed to feel around Blaine. To make Kurt as relaxed as possible, the two had started off small. A coffee every other night, meeting in between the two towns to just chat about the goings on in their lives. Since the Karofsky incident, Blaine had tried to get Kurt to tell him more about the experiences at McKinley, but Kurt had made it glaringly obvious that he didn't want to bring those memories into the friendship. In Kurt's mind it seemed that his past was his weakness, despite Blaine's adamant protests.

On one particular coffee date, however, Blaine pushed him too far. Thinking that a question regarding Glee Club would have been completely innocent, Kurt had reacted differently than one might imagine. His expression went cold, his posture stiff as he firmly announced to Blaine that they weren't going to talk about Glee. That during these get-togethers, school didn't even exist. Blaine normally would have agreed to this and let it slide, but there was something in Kurt's expression that worried him. It almost looked as though his entire body had locked up, like every fibre of Kurt's being was determined to forget about Glee Club completely. The same club Blaine knew he _lived_ for.

"Why?" Blaine asked, his expression confused but wondering. What could have made this confident boy so distressed? "Did something happen?" Kurt's expression darkened, and he glared down at his Grande Low-Fat Mocha. "Kurt, you know you can tell me anyth-" Blaine began, reaching a hand out to Kurt.

"What if I don't want to?" Kurt snapped, looking up, his eyes narrowed. Blaine was taken aback by the passion glinting there, so intense, so beautifully, perfectly, wonderfully intense. _No! Blaine, focus! Kurt's upset!_ "What if I don't like unloading my problems onto you every time we see each other?" Kurt continued, unaware of Blaine's momentary distraction. _Wait... isn't that why I'm here? To be the mentor and give sage advice?_

"I just want to make sure you-"

"Make sure what? That I'm fine?" _Oh, I know you're fine...you're better than fine. Bad Blaine!_ Kurt had kept ranting, not seeming to notice Blaine's veering mind. "...can assure you Blaine Anderson, that I was perfectly fine before I met you!" a stab of anger surged through Blaine.

"So your problems only started up when I showed up on the scene? You just lived the charmed life before I came along?" Kurt let out a low sound in the back of his throat, and Blaine took a moment to marvel at how strangely _deep_ the sound was.

"You know that's not true," Kurt snapped, "But I'm stronger than you all give me credit for!" he laughed now, but the sound was humourless. "My nickname is Porcelain, did you know that? As if I'm breakable or something." _Porcelain_. Such a perfect name for such a delicate person. His skin was so white and smooth it almost looked like it was the skin of a doll.

"Your skin is like porcelain," Blaine mentioned stupidly, his thoughts not going through the normal filter. The look on Kurt's cherubic face told Blaine immediately that he had said the wrong thing. "But I don't think you're breakable," he hurried to soothe, _How could you be? If that performance of Four Minutes was any indication..._ "You just need to know that you're not going through this alone. You have all of your friends, you have me," _Dammit! _Blaine thought in annoyance the instant the words left his mouth, _why was I not grouped in with friends?_ Kurt rolled his eyes and snorted, possibly the crudest sound Blaine had ever heard the smaller boy make. Somehow, he made that snort adorable. _What the hell..._

"Though it's a nice sentiment, I don't need human crutches," Kurt replied haughtily, and Blaine got the sudden mental image of himself with Kurt's arm across his shoulders, helping the boy to walk. They would be so close to each other, he would be able to smell the sweet shampoo and feel the heartbeat of the small teen. Kurt's eyes would be staring up at him with their perfect crystalline color, filled with adoration as they moved closer, and closer, their lips only inches apart. Closer and- "I can do anything on my own." Kurt finished firmly. Blaine blinked twice, realizing that Kurt had been speaking that entire time. _Crap! Think, Blaine, think!_

"I bet not even the great _Kurt Hummel_ could perform a duet on his own," Blaine smiled in order to diffuse the situation. The idea of two Kurts performing side by side was nearly mind-blowing, but the image died when Blaine noticed the flash of pain across Kurt's face. He could feel his eyes widening in realization. "You've done a _duet_ by _yourself_?" he asked dubiously, staring at the boy openly. Kurt's face colored slightly, partially from anger and partially from embarrassment. Had he not been so shocked, Blaine might have found the flush endearing.

"You try being the only out kid at you school. Then you'll see who wants to do a duet with _you_," he huffed angrily –_and adorably_– and folded his arms across his chest.

"Who would pass up a duet with you?" the words were out of Blaine's mouth before he could stop them. _Really? The involuntary word-vomit has to stop!_ Kurt cocked his head to the side, momentarily distracted. Had Blaine not been internally berating himself, he would have died from the sight in front of him.

"Why would you say that? You've never even heard me sing." _On your toes, Anderson! Where's the improv class when you need it?_

"Your speaking voice is just so musical...I-I'd guess you can sing incredibly well." The explanation was flawed to say the least, but it seemed to appease Kurt's confusion. _Score!_

"Yes, well, even if my voice rivalled that of Orpheus, it doesn't change that I'm gay. Apparently you can _catch the gay_ by singing with me." He scoffed again, "duets can actually be a quiet fascinating solo project." Blaine stared openly. A surge of protectiveness was washing over him, and he felt the need to shield Kurt from the world.

"They made you sing a duet by yourself because you're _gay_?" he demanded angrily, beginning to see red over the injustice. That was so _wrong_! Kurt was so talented, and yet was suppressed because of his sexuality. It was things like this that made Blaine glad he had transferred to Dalton. Who wouldn't want to duet with Kurt? He was so talented and amazing and beautiful and confident and sexy and adorable and-

"They didn't _make_ me do anything, Blaine," Kurt's own annoyance made its return. "I chose to do it alone so that no one would be put in an awkward situation."

"Gays can be friends with straight men! Why does the world not understand that?" Blaine demanded, as though Kurt would know the answer. _And gays can be friends with gays, without feeling awkward... right? _

"You don't think I know that? I-" Kurt cut himself off with an aggravated sound. "I should go. I have homework to do." The slender boy stood gracefully, leaving a floundering Blaine sitting there, watching with awe as he stood so gracefully. How was it that even when furious, Kurt managed to be so..._Kurt_? "I'll text you later." It only registered to the dumbfounded Blaine that Kurt was leaving as he watched him storm away, hips swaying slightly.

"Well...that went well..." Blaine muttered, eyes transfixed on the spot where Kurt had disappeared out the door. "He sang a _duet_ by _himself_?" he mumbled to himself before running a hand through his hair. How terrible was it that his friend was clearly upset, but all Blaine could think about was _God, I wish I could see that_. Shaking his head at himself, Blaine stood and left a generous tip on the table as compensation to the baristas for having to put up with their not-so-quiet _conversation_. Once that was done, he hurried out the door to his car waiting in the parking lot. If there was one thing Blaine knew about Kurt in their short time of knowing each other, it was that it was not a good idea to try and reason with the smaller boy right after angering him. _When his cheeks flushed, he looked so-_ Blaine jumped in panic when a loud honking horn interrupted his thought. He had walked right into the middle of the parking lot without really looking where he was going and had nearly been run over by what appeared to be a few college guys.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" one of them shouted out of the window before speeding away. Blaine shook his head, the insult rolling easily off of his shoulders. This time, he looked both ways before continuing across the parking lot, determined to keep his mind off of how _bright_ Kurt's eyes had been when he was furious.

The drive back to Dalton was not an example of Blaine driving in his best state of mind. In fact, he was honked at more than he would ever admit to Wes or David. Eventually, however, the curly-haired singer managed to make his way back to the boarding school in one piece. As he left the car, an all too familiar pair rushed out of the doors towards him. He barely had time to roll his eyes before he was being bombarded with questions.

"How was it? Why are you back so soon-" Wes began, but David immediately interrupted.

"How's Agent Adorable? Why isn't he with you?" David continued, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Have you two gotten your hot gay loving on yet?" both David and Blaine turned to Wes in shock, but he just shrugged unapologetically whilst still waiting for his answer. Blaine closed his eyes momentarily, and prayed silently for patience before opening them again.

"It was fine. I'm back because it was time to go. Kurt's alright. He went home. And _no_, Wesley, we haven't gotten our _hot gay loving_ on because that's not how it is between me and Kurt," Blaine deadpanned, his eyebrow arched. "Seriously. _Hot gay loving_? Where do you come up with this stuff?" Wes grinned widely.

"I've done hours worth of gay-joke research," he replied airily. "But seriously. We weren't expecting you back until later." David gave Wes an incredulous look before turning to Blaine.

"What he said...without the pathetic waste of my life," he sounded slightly amused, slightly mocking as he spoke. Blaine sighed.

"We argued a bit. Not a big deal, guys." David looked him up and down.

"He stormed out, didn't he?" Blaine blinked in surprise at the question.

"How on _earth_ did you know that?" he demanded in shock. David just grinned.

"I've done hours worth of Blaine-ism research," his comment earned a dirty look from Wes. "Why did he storm out?"

"It's not a big deal. I'll phone him tomorrow and it'll be fine," Blaine assured them, chuckling at the overly-relieved look on both his friends' faces. "I'm going to head up to my room though. I'll see you boys later." Before he could move an inch, Wes grabbed his arm tightly.

"Oh! We're coming with you!" before he could object, David snatched up his other arm.

"Hell yeah, we are," both boys' grins were suspiciously mischievous, and that _never_ signalled a peaceful evening for Blaine.

"Do I _want_ to know why?" Blaine groaned, but received no answer as the two all but dragged him into Dalton and up to his room. When the trio reached Blaine's room, Wes lunged forward and claimed Blaine's laptop.

"I have the _perfect_ way to cheer you up!"

"And sate any Kurt-Cravings you might have throughout the night," David added good-naturedly. Wes looked up, his expression mockingly serious.

"The withdrawal symptoms could get violent," he deadpanned, his eyes wide. Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Wes just grinned in response and began typing furiously on the keypad. After a moment or two, he let out a triumphant shout and swivelled the computer to face Blaine. "Is this a myspace account? I already asked Kurt...he said he deleted his." Wes rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Honestly, Blaine! I knew your obsession with a certain _glasz _eyed boy had fried your brain, but I didn't think he had robbed you of the ability to _read_." With a half-assed glare at Wes, Blaine looked closer at the page. Shock registered in his mind as he realized that it was _Rachel Berry_'s. Rachel Berry was the lead soloist of Kurt's glee club at McKinley, Blaine had managed to weasel that much information out of Kurt before the topic switched during one of their coffee dates.

"Why are you on Rachel Berry's myspace?" he asked confusedly, "and how do you even _know_ she's part of Kurt's club?" Wes rolled his eyes and looked meaningfully at David.

"You'd think that after all these years, he'd learn to accept that we have insane researching skills. I mean _really_," he sighed in disappointment, "I'm telling you, David. Our genius is lost on this one."

"Be quiet," Blaine admonished, "just tell me what this is about, will you?" David smirked.

"Not only does Rachel Berry post _painfully_ large amounts of videos of herself on this page, but..." he leaned across Blaine and clicked a button. A link was opened to a section of Rachel's site. It was titled _New Directions_. "She also posts copious amounts of videos of the entire group. Not very careful, that glee club." Blaine blinked.

"These are all New Directions videos?" he asked confusedly, his eyes flicking rapidly over the titles. Some held titles that involved _Regionals_ or _Sectionals_, but others just had simple words such as _Hello_.

"Yeah. We watched the first few but Kurt was just a background figure in all of them," Wes frowned as he spoke. "but knowing you, any Kurt is enough Kurt." Blaine rolled his eyes at this, and leaned forward to scroll down the page. It was _huge_! With a sudden burst of inspiration, he quickly hit the search feature and typed in one word. _Duet_.

"Do I want to know what he's doing? David asked Wes fearfully.

"Probably about to go into a jealous fit if he sees anyone sing a duet with A.A." he responded in a stage whisper. Blaine ignored them in favour of scrolling quickly through the results. After a moment, he found it. The title simply stated _Duet- Le Jazz Hot_, but if he squinted hard enough, the small accompanying picture was clearly a solitary, slender brunette. His eyes lit up, and he clicked on it.

The camera was shaky at best, but that really didn't matter. It was zoomed in on a single boy dressed in a strange white shimmering cape lined with fur. His hair was slicked back and shining in the light, his posture strong and defiant. He wasn't facing the audience, but giving them a profile shot...and was that a painted on moustache? _Go Kurt_, Blaine cheered mentally in his mind, eyes glued to the screen.

"Wha-"

"Shh!" Blaine and David shushed Wes simultaneously, both staring at the boy in white.

" '_Bout Twenty years ago way down in New Orleans."_

His voice was so much more mature than it had been in Four Minutes. It was so smooth, like velvet. Blaine could practically _feel_ the drool forming on his lower lip. Self consciously, he moistened them with his tongue and shoved Wes when he started laughing.

"_A group of fellas found a new kind of music,"_

The camera panned out to show that he was on a stage, surrounded by dancers in varying poses. The white cape draped down to his ankles.

"_And they decided to call it,"_

He threw off the white cape, revealing a black tux underneath.

"_Jazz."_

"Oh my," Blaine breathed, his eyes wide. That _voice_! It had been so smooth and _angelic_ only seconds ago, and now it was sweltering, low and gravelly. David snickered quietly at Blaine's less-than-subtle reaction, but Blaine wasn't even paying attention anymore. His gaze was fully fixed on the boy on stage. Then Kurt twirled around to face the other way, displaying that his other side was clothed in white with tassles falling from the sleeves. It took only half a second for Blaine to understand how he was going to do this duet.

"_No other sound had what this music has,_

_Before they knew it, it was whizzin' round the world_

_The world was ready for a blue kind of music."_

He sidled down the steps seductively, his voice high and smooth once again. Blaine's mind was whirling as he watched Kurt saunter across stage, finally facing the audience to show that one half of his suit was white, the other was black. One half of his face had a painted on moustache, the other had glittering eyeshadow.

"_And now they play it from Steamboat Springs to La Paz!"_

There Kurt smirked seductively, an echo of what had been plastered on his face during Four Minutes, causing Blaine's brain to short circuit as he snapped his fingers in time with the beat and stride across stage.

"_Oh baby, won't you play me_

_Le Jazz Hot, maybe_

_And don't ever let it end,"_

Kurt smiled crookedly at the audience, never showing his teeth as he never did. Here two men pulled him backwards across stage, and Blaine felt an irrational surge of jealousy flood through him at the thought of those men touching Kurt.

"_I tell ya friend friend it's really something to hear_

_I can't sit still when there's that rhythm near me!"_

David and Wes howled with laughter as Blaine nearly fell over. Kurt. Hips. Thrusting. Smirk. _Kurt_.

"_When you play be le Jazz Hot, baby_

_You're holding my soul together!"_

He shimmied provocatively before backing up to slowly bend down in the middle of a crowd of male dancers. That drool that Blaine had imagined minutes ago on his lip now was actually there as his eyes blankly stared at the boy on screen.

"_Don't know whether it's morning or night!_

_Only know it sounded right!_

_So come on in and play me_

_Le Jazz Hot baby!"_

Kurt backed up slowly, snapping his fingers as he once again ascended the steps he had begun on.

"_Because I love my Jazz Hot!_

_Le Jazz..."_

He knelt on the stairs, his voice rising high with his hand as he threw his head back. Blaine swallowed audibly. Kurt moved to the middle of the dance group again, the music swelling as the dancers surrounded him. Two dancers slowly began to raise him onto their shoulders.

_"Hot!"_

The word seemed to last forever, and all three boys couldn't help but gape as Kurt was slowly raised up onto the shoulders of two of the male dancers. It wasn't the choreography that had them all shocked into silence, however. It was the note Kurt was hitting. It started out low enough, but slowly escalated into a high tone which _none_ of them could hit, let alone as easily as Kurt did on stage. Blaine's eyes were practically falling out of his head by this point. Kurt continued flawlessly, dismounting from the dancers and shimmed effortlessly, popping his shoulders.

"_Le Jazz Hot."_

The final lyrics were whispered as alluringly as Blaine was sure Kurt was able. He peeked out through the tassles on his arm. The video ended there as whoever was filming stopped so that they could applaud. Instinctively, Blaine started clapping loudly, his eyes still transfixed to the screen. The clapping slowed as he realized that Kurt was on a _computer_ screen, not really talking to him at the moment, and he was currently flanked by his two best friends who never missed an opportunity to mock him.

"Uh..." Wes spluttered out, "you never told us he could sing that _high_!" he turned accusingly at Blaine. "You were hiding the enemy's greatest weapon!" Instinctively, Blaine held up two hands.

"I didn't know! The only thing I've ever heard Kurt sing is _Four Minutes_! He hasn't sung in front of me yet!" Wes scoffed at this, but then turned back to the computer, staring at it as though expecting it to come back to life.

"Blaine?" David asked quietly, his voice dazed. Blaine turned to this friend, hoping for a less murderous glare than the one Wes had shot him.

"Yes?"

"He likes his jazz hot... I suggest you go out and learn _every single _hot Jazz song there is known to man to woo this boy." Had David's voice been mocking even in the slightest, Blaine might have scoffed, but he seemed to be dead serious.

"I'm waiting for a punch line," Blaine responded after a moment. David blinked.

"Dude. Do you _want_ to hold his soul together, or not? GO PLAY HIM HOT JAZZ!" Blaine jumped as David suddenly shouted in his face. Wes slapped his forehead, and stood, reaching for David's arm.

"Is he okay?"

"I think his brain just fried a little, nowhere near as much of yours, but he had less to begin with. We'll see you tomorrow, loverboy," Wes responded, dragging David out of the room. Blaine followed, standing at the doorjamb and staring dumbfoundedly at his friends.

"PLAY HIM HOT JAZZ OR YOU WILL NEVER GET YOUR HOT GAY LOVING ON!" David screamed as he was pulled away. Several other boarders poked their heads out their doors, and Blaine quickly shut his to make it appear that it _wasn't_ him that David was shrieking at to have gay love. It took a while –and most likely several floors– but eventually Blaine could no longer hear David's _encouraging_ shouts. He bit his lip momentarily, before practically diving at the phone and speed-dialling Kurt's number.

"What do you want Blaine?" Kurt answered on the second ring, sounding noticeably less aggravated.

"I wanted to make up for earlier," Blaine breathed into the phone. "There's a Jazz club here in Westerville. I'll pick you up at the coffee shop and we could go together?" there was silence on the other end of the phone, and Blaine internally scolded himself. _Now he'll know you saw the video, you twit!_

"I do like Jazz," Kurt murmured, almost to himself. "Yes, alright. Meet you in an hour and a half?" Blaine grinned uncontrollably.

"I'll be there," he promised, and with that the two boys hung up. An hour and a half. It usually only took him forty-five minutes to drive himself to the coffee shop, which meant he had about forty-five minutes to kill. Of their own accord, Blaine's eyes drifted towards his laptop, still sitting open on that page. Hurriedly, almost as though before he lost his nerve, Blaine rushed at the computer and hit replay, his eyes transfixed on the young boy on stage once again. He was determined to stay focused on and catch every little move that Kurt would make.

" '_Bout Twenty years ago way down in New Orleans."_

Yeah, there was no way he was going to stay focused on anything. Hopefully, if anything, he would be able to contain his drool. Honestly, that was all he could hope for.

_"And they decided to call it...__Jazz__."_

Nope. Not even _that_ was a reality.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There you go! It's longer than the first one as I rambled a little. I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Reviews make me update faster or remind me to update when I've forgotten (as Chite as proven). Please review, and I will try and update as soon as possible! Also, if anyone has any ideas for Klaine prompts, just let me know. They don't even have to pertain to this story...I've been wanting to try a prompt for a while, so just send it in your review or in a PM :D<strong>_

**_Cheers!_**

**_Cori_**


	3. The Third Time: Jump

_**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I tried to respond to all of you, I apologize if I didn't. Some people weren't signed in when they reviewed, which I totally encourage if you have something to say, but it meant that I couldn't respond to you SUPER thank you to Fantastfan4ever for being my 50**__**th**__** reviewer! That was always my goal, so now I guess I have to make a new one! Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>The third time Blaine Anderson saw a video of Kurt Hummel, it was when he least expected it. The last two times he had witnessed the boy's amazing talent, he had been coerced into it by his two best friends. This time, however, he had no way to prepare himself. Kurt and Blaine had grown closer over the past weeks since the coffee incident, the Jazz club visit had clearly improved everything. Despite their many conversations about music and their mutual love of it, Blaine had yet to hear him sing in person. Obviously, the shorter boy still hadn't admitted to viewing online videos of Kurt as he didn't want to creep him out, and he also had refrained from watching any more. Honestly, his reactions scared himself. And he didn't particularly want David shouting about anymore hot gay loving.<p>

Currently, the two boys were curled in their respectable corners of Wes' bed in his dorm room, as much room as possible between them. In front sat Wes and David, kneeling on the floor arguing over which movie they should watch for their movie night. This was the first time that the three had hung out since their first meeting, and it was safe to say that Blaine was nervous. Wes and David had been bothering him for _weeks_ now about Kurt, and now that they were in the same room together, Blaine had no idea what to expect from his unpredictable friends. It seemed thus far that Kurt was amused by the weird way that normalcy and insanity seemed to mix within the four walls, but that was sure to change if the two made any sort of suggestive jokes. Blaine was internally cursing, wishing his friends might stop embarrassing him for once. The fact that they each had a foam sword and were smacking each other over the head at each disagreement _really_ wasn't helping his blood pressure.

"I'm telling you! Terminator is _always_ the best bet!" David was arguing rationally, clutching the worn VHS tightly in his hands. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Right. Terrible effects and cheesy lines? No thanks." Kurt giggled quietly, watching the two bicker. He didn't realize that this small sound successfully distracted Blaine into staring. _How is it possible that he can be so attractive and so damn adorable?_ "I suggest we watch Die Hard!" Wes continued, taking Blaine's attention once more, "Bruce Willis is the man in that one, and can actually act unlike the Governator!" David, annoyed, jumped up and brandished his foam sword.

"Say that to my face," he challenged, eyes glinting. Wes jumped up as well, waving his sword about like a lunatic. Blaine had to fight the urge to groan. _Here we go..._

"Bruce Willis is better than Arnold Schwarzeeneger," Wes stated firmly, his voice low. "But to settle this, I suggest a duel." David grinned.

"_Hasta le vista, baby_," now Blaine actually groaned aloud at the Terminator impersonation and rested his head in his hands. Could his friends be bigger _freaks_?

"Bring it on!" Wes shouted, and lunged forward. Kurt giggled once again, and Blaine glanced meekly over at him.

"I swear they're not usually like this," he lied pathetically as the two boys began jumping around the room fighting and throwing quotes back and forth. Kurt arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"Somehow I don't believe that," he responded airily, and then glanced over at the two, "besides, it's kind of adorable." _No! You're adorable! They're idiots! Your hair and your eyes, and those perfect little bow lips- _"Blaine? Hello?" Blaine jerked out of his momentary daze to see Kurt looking at him worriedly. "Is there something on my face? You were giving me a funny look..." Blaine's eyes widened. Had he been staring?

"Yippi-ki-yay-motherfu-"

"Okay!" Blaine exclaimed, jumping up to stop Wes while he was ahead. He shot a quick apologetic look at Kurt who appeared to be holding back laughter. "Why don't we just pick a movie like mature, rational adults rather than acting like children on crack?" Wes dropped his sword and drew a hand up to his head in mock insult.

"Moi? On crack? What could possess you to say such a thing?" David grinned widely and nudged Wes.

"Or we could just watch a spy movie. We all _know_ how much Blaine loves _spies_." Blaine's eyes narrowed as his cheeks flamed red. _They wouldn't._

"David. Shut. Up." He ground out, glancing furtively at Kurt out of the corner of his eye. Kurt however did not appear to understand, and simply looked interested.

"You like spy movies?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in that adorable I'm-a-puppy-take-me-home-and-kiss-me-senseless kind of way.

"No, he just likes spies," Wes answered for him, "Es_pecially_ the adorable ones," he buffed his nails on his shirt now. Blaine growled quietly and chuckled a pillow at Wes' head in an attempt to get him to can it.

"Uh, I just really like James Bond," he lied pathetically, trying to veer Kurt away from the obviously, "S-Sean Connery is one of my favorite actors," Kurt smiled brightly in response, making Blaine's shoulders droop in relief and his heart pick up double time. _Me. I made him smile like that!_

"Me too! Do you have any James Bond movies?" this caused all three other boys to stare at him in shock. "What? Am I not allowed to like James Bond?"

"I thought you'd want to watch _Sound of Music_ or something!" David exclaimed, leaning forward to examine Kurt, "You're one weird kid, you know that Hummel?" Kurt blushed and looked down. Taking pity on him for once in his life, Wes began to dig under his bed.

"I know I recorded a James Bond movie last year," he grumbled, sifting through the hundreds of VHS cases under his bed. Taking the spare moment, Blaine sat back on the bed, and leaned closer to Kurt.

"James Bond?" he asked, intrigued. This was something that had never come up in their coffee dates. Kurt flushed slightly.

"I may or may not be a sucker for Sean Connery in a tux," he admitted sheepishly, and Blaine grinned. _Note to self: buy tux_. "The bowtie is really cute." _Buy five hundred bowties. No, make that six._

"I happen to agree with you," Blaine smirked, and then flushed slightly as he realized that Kurt was currently _wearing_ a bowtie.

"National Treasure...Harry Potter..." Wes muttered titles as he tossed them aside, "Pirates of the Caribbean...Star War-_wait a minute_!" Wes drew back and narrowed his eyes at Blaine, who suddenly found the design of the comforter very fascinating. "I know I never recorded Star Wars."

"It's a good series!" Blaine objected, and then smiled sheepishly. "These are not the movies you are looking for," he waved his hand slowly, "to find them use the force, young padawan." Wes rolled his eyes and shoved his head back under his bed.

"I'll try, Yoda."

"Do or do not. There is no try," Blaine replied cheekily, making Kurt finally burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! You're a Star Wars nerd?" he asked through gasps of breath. Blaine nodded, but before he had to explain it, Wes shouted in exultation and emerged waving a dusty VHS over his head.

"I found it!" he exclaimed excitedly, and then blew the dust off of the cover right onto David's face. Ignoring his spluttering friend, Wes shoved it into the player and shut off the lights. "I will admit, Goldfinger is a classic."

The movie started off normal enough, despite the awkward tension that immediately encompassed the bed as the lights went out. Blaine shifted uncomfortably, glancing over to see Kurt every bit as awkward. Soon enough, the first commercials started rolling, a clear sign that Wes had recorded the movie from a local TV station.

"Sorry guys, my remote's broken. We're going to have to suffer through wrinkle-cream commercials," Kurt shrugged, and busied himself by adjusting his position on the pillows.

"So Kurt how's school?" David asked conversationally, leaning his head back against the bed so that he was looking up at Kurt upside down. Blaine tensed, remembering that the last time _he_ brought up school, it had ended in Kurt storming away.

"Not bad," Kurt shrugged noncommittally as he began picking at his sleeve. Blaine relaxed when he saw that Kurt didn't appear ready to bolt. "Lots of drama, but that's the usual." He could feel the discomfort radiating off of his young friend, but said nothing, wishing that he could go over there and hug all of Kurt's problems away.

"Yeah? Like what kind of drama?" David continued, obviously just trying to make conversation. He was completely oblivious to the agitated way in which Kurt was no chewing his bottom lip. Blaine instinctively wet his own lips. _I swear...he knows exactly what he's doing to me. Don't chew your lip, Kurt! Let me do that!_

"Just the usual. Break-ups, psychotic coaches, new couples... it's all pretty normal." Wes snorted. "Yeah, _normal_," he rolled his eyes. "At Dalton, the most drama we have is-" he paused, and turned to the television. "David, turn the volume up." Frowning, David did so, and Blaine looked up. It appeared to be the beginning of a Mattress Land commercial. But the music felt..._familiar_.

"Is that Jump?" he asked confusedly, watching as now a group of teens made their way onto the screen, all clad in blue pyjamas.

"Oh, it probably doesn't matter! What were you saying Wes? What kind of drama at Dalton?" was that panic in Kurt's voice? What reason could he have to be panicking? It was almost as though he were trying to distract them from the TV.

"_Oh my god!_" David shouted, making Blaine's attention shift from psycho-analyzing Kurt to watching him. David moved so that his head was inches away from the screen. Kurt winced. "It-it-it's _Kurt_!" Kurt practically sank into the mattress as the other boys all leaned forward to get a better look.

Blaine was shocked. Kurt it was. Kurt and his Glee club. They were all springing around on mattresses, singing joyously to _Jump_ by Van Halen.

_I get up, and nothing gets me down.__  
><em>_You got it tough. I've seen the toughest soul around.__  
><em>_And I know, baby, just how you feel.__  
><em>_You've got to roll with the punches to get to what's real__  
><em>_Oh can't you see me standing here,__  
><em>_I've got my back against the record machine__  
><em>_I ain't the worst that you've seen.__  
><em>_Oh can't you see what I mean?_

Blaine's eyes were glued to the screen as he watched for any glimpses of Kurt. There were only flashes of his young face smiling brightly as he sang with his friends. He seemed to mostly be with a blonde girl, flipping and rolling and jumping and doing all sorts of crazy stunts along with the group. What shocked Blaine the most however, was not that Kurt Hummel was wearing what appeared to be light blue synthetic pyjamas, but that he didn't seem to be getting a solo. How could they keep a voice like _Kurt's_ in the chorus line? It was like blasphemy!

_Might as well jump. Jump!__  
><em>_Might as well jump.__  
><em>_Go ahead, jump. Jump!__  
><em>_Go ahead, jump._

_Jump!_

There he was! Blaine's heart nearly stopped as Kurt jumped up from behind a mattress, the camera focused on him for those few seconds. His arms were wide in the biggest, most dramatic entrance that Blaine was sure he had ever seen. It was also one of the most purely _Kurt_ displays he had ever seen, and a wide carefree smile split Kurt's fresh face.

_Might as well jump. Jump!__  
><em>_Go ahead, jump._

No longer was his heart stopped, but now it was beating double time. He had just watched Kurt, the Kurt who was sitting beside him with his head in his hands completely embarrassed and seemingly _innocent_ Kurt, crook his finger towards the camera in the most alluring fashion he had ever seen. There was only one way to describe it. That was definitely Kurt's _come hither_ look.

_Get it and jump. Jump!__  
><em>_Go ahead, jump__  
><em>_Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!_

There, that was more like the Kurt sitting beside him. He was no lying on his stomach, chin resting on his hands and feet kicking adorably up in the air behind him. Blaine spared a glance from the television to glance at the real deal he had sitting to his left. Kurt now had his face buried in his arms, and Blaine was certain that if he had seen the skin of Kurt's face, it would be an adorable, enchanting bright pink.

All too soon, in Blaine's opinion, the commercial was over. All the boys were silent as it ended, each one's mind focused on something completely different.

_Kurt. Dancing. Mattresses?_ Blaine's mind was befuddled, nothing intellectual seemed to be processing in his thoughts. This happened every single time he watched Kurt perform...dear _Streisand_ what would happen when he actually saw Kurt perform in real life?

_Oh god! Why did we agree to that commercial? Why did it __have__ to be on this video? _Kurt was freaking out, internally running through every lewd or mocking remark that could possibly come his way due to this embarrassment. He was sure Blaine wouldn't say anything cruel, but the same couldn't be said for the lead Warbler's best friends.

_Look at Blaine! I can practically see his brain oozing out his ears! Operation Klaine is officially in effect! First step: lock them in the closet-wait. No, they're both already __out__ of the closet...that wouldn't work. I could always lock them in the bedroom. You know what they say: location, location, location!_ Wes grinned secretively, his mind already churning with the dozens of possibilities to get his old friend together with his crush.

_That. Girl. Was. Hot!_ David was in awe of the blonde dancer, the one who had been flipping all over the place. Who _cared_ that Kurt was in the video? Hot girl, dammit!

"Well...this is awkward..." Kurt finally broke the silence, his naturally light voice higher than usual with tension. "We were young, we needed some exposure, it really wasn't a very smart idea. I mean, it was Rachel's idea, which automatically inclines one to believe that we were completely misled in believing that we could pull off Van Halen. Despite that, I do believe that our dance moves were well ahead of our years, and I-"

"Whoa, slow down," Blaine laughed, his head still reeling as he reached over and touched Kurt's knee. "Relax. I thought it was pretty cool!" David nodded energetically, his eyes wide.

"Hot girl!" he stated bluntly, his dark eyes shining.

"Though it was amateur, you guys have legitimate talent," Wes added, trying to conceal his smirk at the current intimate contact between Kurt and Blaine. "We've got some serious competition for Sectionals," Kurt smiled brightly at this, obviously pleased that this new friends had found him completely idiotic for partaking in something as cheesy as a Mattress Land commercial.

"Yeah, I've never actually seen a commercial that entertaining." Blaine smiled, "it was really neat." Kurt smiled slightly, the blush beginning to fade from his cheeks.

"Besides," Wes grinned mischievously, which automatically alerted Blaine that he was up to no good. "When you motioned to the screen like that? That was pretty hot." Kurt's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates, and he buried his head in his knees again. He s started shaking. Blaine, alarmed, shot Wes the dirtiest glare he could muster and cautiously touched Kurt's shoulder.

"I thought it was fine," _I thought you were incredibly adorable and how did I not know you were that cute, and why the hell didn't they give you a solo?_ "It was-"

"I was so..._ridiculous_!" Kurt exclaimed, looking up to show that this face was split in the biggest grin they had ever seen. "I can't believe I thought I was _sexy_!" musical laughter spilled from his lungs, and it made Blaine want to harmonize. "I hoped you wouldn't catch that part!" Blaine smiled too, glad that Kurt wasn't crying and glad that he had refrained himself from actually acting upon impulse and trying to harmonize with Kurt's laughter.

"Oh _trust me_," Wes smirked, nudging David who was sitting next to him. "That was one part I'm _certain_ we all didn't miss. Right Blaine?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the Warbler in question, who coughed uncomfortably.

"Oh look!" he exclaimed, his voice slightly higher pitched than normal, "The movie's back on!" Immediately, all of the boys' attention was diverted once more. All of the boys except Blaine, who was subtly watching Kurt out of the corner of his eye. It seemed that every time he turned around, the younger boy was displaying yet another side. It was fascinating and mind-blowing. And Blaine couldn't wait for the next display.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So there it is! I hope you all liked it! As always, if you have any ideas for chapters, or songs you want me to do a song-fic for, or any promptsideas whatsoever, please PM me or send it in a review! I love Reviews! They make me smile wider than I thought was humanly possible! **_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Cori**_


	4. The Fourth Time: Defying Gravity

_**AN: First of all...OHMYGOSH! I'm so sorry to everyone who might have been waiting for this chapter! I said it would be up last weekend, and yet here we are on Thursday with no update! Super sorry, I was having some serious difficulties with this chapter. Usually I write teenage angsty stuff, and this chapter just would not come out funny! Hopefully it worked in the end, according to my editor (also known as the one friend who I trust not to make fun of me for my obsessive fanfiction writing). Second of all...thank you to everyone who has reviewed, story-alerted, or favrited! I love you all! Thirdly (I know, "Shut up Cori and get on with it") I haven't been writing a disclaimer in any chapters. Myyy bad. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE! If I did...well...let's just say there would be a lot more flustered Blaine and Klisses. So here it is, Chapter 4! Please enjoy and let me know what you thought!**_

* * *

><p>The fourth time Blaine Anderson saw a video of Kurt Hummel singing, it was the day of Kurt's audition for the Warblers. Yes, the young countertenor had come to his senses and escaped the horrors of bullying at McKinley by enrolling at Dalton. Needless to say, Blaine had been thrilled when he heard. Not only did this mean that Kurt would no longer be in any kind of danger from the Neanderthals that roamed the halls of McKinley, but also that the two of them would now be able to spend immeasurable amounts of time together. The only downfall was that Kurt would not be boarding at Dalton, but that was easily overlooked by the fact that <em>Kurt Hummel<em> was attending _Dalton_.

Of course, the moment he could, Blaine encouraged Kurt to audition for the Warblers. He had _still_ yet to hear Kurt sing in person, and had been adamant that the slender brunette should audition. Kurt obviously had accepted and arrived in the Warblers' meeting room, song prepared. What no one would have ever expected was the absolute _angelic_ sound that escaped his lips. _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_ had never sounded so pure or melodic, and it certainly had never made Blaine swoon. It was only after the beautiful song had ended and his haze of Kurt-induced hypnosis cleared that Blaine realized the problem. Kurt had just sung a Broadway tune to audition for an acapella group that usually only performed Top 40's hits. This would not go over well with the council.

As predicted, Kurt made it into the Warblers with the warning that they _never_ performed Broadway songs and that he would not be earning any solos in the near future due to his choice in music. As Blaine would have expected, this left Kurt incensed, and he had stormed out of the room with his face bright red with fury.

"What is your _problem_, Wes?" Blaine hissed the instant the doors slammed shut behind the boy. The Warblers were in an abnormal state of chaos around them, some boys exclaiming their shock at his unearthly voice, others scoffing at his choice of song. Wes looked torn between being a good friend and council member.

"Kurt is _amazing_, Blaine," he began carefully, "But he has to realize that we're an acapella group. We don't do that kind of stuff, you know that." Blaine scoffed at this.

"That doesn't mean you should completely overlook his talent!" he objected, causing several nearby Warblers to voice their agreement. Wes smiled uncomfortably and shifted in his seat.

"You remember what it was like first auditioning. He has to learn how to..._blend_." though he was right, Blaine wanted nothing more than to hit Wes firmly on the head with his precious gavel. He would have, in fact, had the weapon of choice not been clutched in Wes' hand in its ever-present death grip. David was sitting next to Wes, his eyes wide with shock.

"Dude...did you _hear_ him?" he finally managed, the first words he had spoken since Kurt had begun to sing, "That was..._wow_. I mean, I thought he was good recorded, but live..." Wes shot him a funny look as he trailed off.

"David? I suggest you go call Rachel before you forget your sexuality." At Blaine's disgruntled expression, he continued, "Not that David's gonna steal your boy-toy, Blaine. Chill." David blinked twice, before jumping up hurriedly, upsetting the table as he did so.

"He's not my boy-toy..." Blaine muttered dejectedly, watching as David frantically dug into his pockets. Wes just smirked.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself there, Blainey-boy." Together, they watched as David hurried out the door, rapidly punching in Rachel's phone number. "I swear, he's secretly bi." Blaine grinned at that before remembering that he was supposed to be angry with Wes.

"What are you going to do to make this better?" he demanded of the other boy, eyes hard as he could possibly make them. Wes frowned, not particularly certain how to go about this problem without losing either his best-friend status or head councilman status. "Because I _know_ you're going to make this better somehow, _right_ Wesley?"

"Geez, Blaine! You on your man-period or something? They're called mood-swings, my friend, and you're exhibiting them." Blaine's eyes narrowed, his glare intensifying. Wes instinctively shrank back to avoid being pummelled. Blaine may be short, but he had one hell of a right hook. "Alright, alright, just chill..." Wes trailed off in thought, his eyebrows furrowing together. Suddenly, they jumped halfway to his hairline. "Got it! During _Hey Soul Sister_, I'll switch places with him!"

"What on earth is that supposed to accomplish?" Blaine asked quizzically, his mind reeling. How the heck had Wes come up with this solution?

"Well, considering that I'm right next to you during the number, if I switch places with him, he'll be practically front and center which will undoubtedly soothe his inner diva," he grinned now, "not to mention it'll make it easier for the two of you to make goo-goo lovey faces at each other while singing!" he sounded incredibly sure of himself and completely factual about his plan that it took Blaine a moment to realize what he had just said.

"Wait, what?" he felt his neck heat up, a blush spreading up his jawline and across his cheeks. "We do not make _goo-goo lovey faces_ at each other when singing!" At this Wes shot him an incredulous look.

"You're kidding me right? Or maybe you're right. Not goo-goo lovey faces, but _eye-sex_. Did you not notice how he only looked at you when singing today? And come on, we _all_ remember the _Teenage Dream_ debacle!" If anything, Blaine's blush only grew in intensity.

"Just...fine. Do it." He conceded, awkwardly running a hand through his gelled curls. He grimaced as his hand came away sticky.

"Plus, the minute you guys get your gay groove on, you might actually start using less of that _ridiculous_ hair gel you insist on piling your head with. Seriously, dude, it looks like there was an oil spill on your head this morning." Blaine shot him a dirty glare.

"It's true, man," both teens turned to see Jeff sitting there, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "It's kind of obvious, we can all see that you two have the hots for each other. I'm pretty sure it's time you both just fessed up to it." He leaned in conspiratorially now, his blonde hair falling slightly in front of his eyes. "Plus, if you do it within the week, I'll be earning fifty bucks. So I kindly ask that you do it sooner rather than later." At this, Blaine blinked in shock. Wait..._what_? Did Jeff actually just admit to placing _bets_ on when he and Kurt would get together. _If, Blaine, not when. Can't come off as too cocky..._ Looking around, Blaine was shell-shocked to see that all Warblers within listening distance were now uncannily interested in the patterns on the rugs. They were all in on it!

"You-" he cut himself off with a slightly strangled sound which made both Wes and the blunt Jeff laugh. "You guys suck." With that, he stood and started towards the door, intent on finding Kurt. One lone voice called out after him.

"You do realize I just thought of a _million_ different gay jokes there?" Jeff laughed loudly, and soo n the whole room was practically shaking with laughter. Blaine hadn't even been aware that his face could _get_ that red, and he slammed the door shut behind him. Taking a quick moment to compose himself, he straightened his tie and schooled his features. _Now, on to find Kurt._

It only took him five minutes to find the countertenor where he had hidden himself away in a lone hallway of Dalton. It didn't escape Blaine's attention that this was _the_ hallway that he had led Kurt down on their first meeting, the hallway that David had dubbed the _Slow-Motion_ hallway after Blaine had unthinkingly gushed to his two friends about the blue-eyed angel and their first meeting. He had only grown more beautiful since they had met, each passing minute he knew Kurt the boy became- _No! Come on, Blaine! Why don't you actually try to focus for a minute here? Kurt!_ Shaking his head, Blaine strode towards the slender boy who was sitting stiffly on one of the cushioned benches along the hall.

"Kurt?" he questioned softly, worried that the smaller boy might possibly be crying. When Kurt's head snapped up, however, there was anything _but_ tears in his eyes. They were filled with righteous anger.

"It's because it was a show tune, right?" he demanded furiously, his words practically spat out. Blaine licked his lip and sat down beside Kurt.

"I think so," he replied honestly, "Here at Dalton, we may have a no-bullying policy, but we also have an expectancy to sort of..._blend_." Kurt scoffed.

"Someone should have warned me about that before I decided to attend the school of the soulless automatons," he snarked, eyes rolling delicately in his head. Had Kurt not just called him an _automaton_, Blaine might have found it endearing.

"We're not robots, Kurt," he stated good-naturedly, showing that he wasn't _too_ offended. "We just appreciate cohesiveness. Would you rather be bullied or accepted?"

"This isn't acceptance! This is conforming! This is letting go of who I naturally am and being forced into a single box with four sides!" he looked down disgustedly at his uniform, "Or I suppose in this case, a single outfit with no taste _whatsoever_!" Blaine chuckled slightly at the disdainful contempt of his friend. This was something he liked so much about Kurt, he was never afraid to say _exactly_ what he thought. No matter what.

"I know it's weird at first, Kurt. But trust me when I say that it's for the best." Blaine soothed, "Besides, what's one song? There'll be other songs, better songs that you can sing to your heart's content!"

"What kind of artist am I if I allow others to dictate what I can and cannot sing?" Kurt asked in a furious rhetorical question, though Blaine couldn't have answered if he wanted to. Was Kurt just biting his lip, or was it naturally that red and shiny and..._kissable_? Blaine shivered, and not from the cold draft. "Did I let it stop me before? No!" _Kurt's still talking, idiot! Can't you at least pretend to listen? "_They said it was a _female_'s song, that I shouldn't perform it because it would be _controversial_, but I showed them!" he didn't really seem to be seeing Blaine anymore, but the curly-haired Warbler wasn't about to interrupt. He was getting an unforeseen glimpse into the inner-workings of Kurt, and nothing could possibly hold him more captivated...except maybe the way Kurt's skin was blotching ever so slightly. The color did wonders to his usually pale features, making his eyes shine brighter and everything just seemed more _alive_. "Even if I didn't get the solo... _I showed them!_ I can sing whatever I want to!" his eyes snapped to Blaine and focused there, suddenly becoming vulnerable. Blaine forced himself to stare back and not get distracted this time."You think I'm an idiot for singing that song, right? Because it's not what the Warblers normally do?" Blaine was silent for a moment, because despite how beautifully crystalline Kurt's eyes looked when wet, there was nothing he wanted more than to prevent any tears from spilling.

"No," he began, "I think you're Kurt. I think that you sang that song _beautifully_, and I'm slightly put off that you haven't sang for me before." _No need to mention my creeper/stalker hobby_... "I also think that you have every right to sing whatever you want to, but within the halls of the Warblers' practice room, it's probably best to stick with whatever everyone else is going with." Seeing the protest on Kurt's lips, he hurried to continue, "Just until you've got your bearings. Once the Warblers have all fallen under your spell like I'm sure they will," _–like I have–_ "then you can more than likely sing whatever you want to." Kurt smiled at this, and then closed his eyes momentarily. _He looks so cute right now, his lips are pouted just enough to be perfectly delectable-_ Kurt opened his eyes, effectively cutting off Blaine's straying thoughts. He appeared to be more composed than before.

"Thank you," he stated firmly, "But to be aware, Blaine Anderson," his voice became a warning, "I will sing a female's song, and I don't care what anyone says. I've fought this battle before, and I'll willingly fight it again –and _win_." Before Blaine could ask what he meant by that, Kurt stood fluently. "I should be off. I wasn't aware of how much _homework_ this school would inflict upon me. I have studying to do, and at least two hours before my dad picks me up." Blaine smiled slightly and watched as Kurt walked away to find a quiet studying hideaway. The moment he left the hallway, Blaine heard a small scuffle behind him.

"Dammit, Wesley! That was my _toe_!" the voice was hushed, but unmistakeably David's.

"Will you _shut up_? I think they're making out...I can't hear anything." That was definitely Wes.

"_Bow-chicka-wow-wow_," David responded, and Blaine could practically _hear_ the lecherous grin on his lip. Silently, he raised his eyes to the ceiling and prayed for patience, before standing and making his way towards the closet which the quiet noises were coming from.

"I wonder what's behind door number there," he mused in a false-announcer tone, before yanking the door open. Standing there, tangled up in each other's limbs, were a shocked and slightly guilty-looking Wes and David. Blaine eyed their position pointedly, one eyebrow raised. "Yeah, David's _definitely_ bi. Now I'm concerned about you too, Wesley. What _would_ Kathy say?"

"What?" Wes looked confused for a moment before glancing at David, whose face was mere inches away from his own. His eyes widened in horror, the expression mimicked on David's face, and suddenly the pair of them were toppled onto the floor, trying to detangle themselves from each other. "Get off of me!" Wes shouted, shoving at David's chest. David was equally as mortified as he wrenched his legs from Wes' and scrambled away. Blaine could only laugh as his friends' chests heaved for air.

"Never." David ground out, eyes narrowing at the curlier haired boy. "_Never_ will this leave this hallway." Blaine grinned cheekily.

"It'll never leave the closet...just like you two." Next thing he knew, the two council members were chasing their lead soloist through the halls, whilst the soloist howled with laughter. _Karma, boys. Karma._

When Wes and David finally stopped chasing him, Blaine headed up to his room. What else was there for him to do but start on that painfully long assignment his English teacher had so graciously _bestowed_ on the class? It was only after five minutes of half-distracted working that Blaine tossed his books dramatically to the other end of the bed and rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. With nothing else to do, his mind instantly wandered to earlier when he had actually witnessed firsthand Kurt's incredible talent It was then that he remembered something that the young countertenor had said in between his mind's wandering. _They said it was a female's song, that I shouldn't perform it because it would be controversial, but I showed them! Even if I didn't get the solo..._ _I showed them!_

What solo? What song? Suddenly, it was all Blaine could focus on. He bit his lip, debating internally with himself for a moment before grabbing his cellphone and hurriedly texting Kurt.

_What were you talking about earlier? What solo didn't you get? –B _

He hardly had to wait a minute before Kurt responded.

_Glee club last year. Song: Defying Gravity –K _

Now the intense urge to scour Rachel's myspace account was practically unbearable. Honestly, it was all Kurt's fault. The boy was practically _enabling_ his addiction. Quickly, he rushed forward and grabbed the laptop before he could talk himself out of it and settled himself comfortably on the mattress.

Though Wes and David had ensured he had saved the page to his bookmarks, Blaine had yet to browse Rachel's page any more due to his desire to not invade Kurt's privacy. For some reason, he felt like he was intruding when he watched these videos. It seemed like every song Kurt sang had some deeper meaning, and he was imposing on something personal when he watched. But this, Kurt had practically _shoved_ him towards this! How could he _not_ watch this video? Right? Hurriedly, he typed in _Defying Gravity_ in the search.

Two videos popped up, one had an image of Rachel accompanying it, the other had an image of Kurt. It was obvious which one to pick, so Blaine hastily clicked on the icon and made the video fullscreen.

The first thing to notice was Kurt's slightly diva-esque stance as the introductory applause died out. The music started up, a simple piano melody whilst the young singer composed himself. It was clearly an older video like some of the previous ones, Kurt's face seemed naïve and inexperienced as he prepared himself to sing. Taking a deep breath, Kurt began.

"_Something has changed within me,_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game"_

Blaine felt as though the very air in his lungs had been sucked out by a giant vacuum. How was it that every single time he heard his friend sing, it was like the very first time. His voice was practically heavenly, so high and pure.

"_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts,_

_Close my eyes and leap!"_

How was it possible that his voice was so perfect? That note, it sent shivers down Blaine's spine. He leaned forward despite himself.

"_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity!"_

That note. Had Blaine been told that any other boy had hit that note, he would have scoffed. But Kurt was different. Kurt was _otherworldly_.

"_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity!"_

The sudden urge to respond to that line was almost unbearable, and Blaine had to bite his lip to stop himself from shouting. _I'll kiss you goodbye! No…I'll kiss you hello! Or maybe I'll just kiss you in general…_ Blaine's inner ramblings were unstoppable, but he shook his head to focus on the boy in the blue and black striped sweater who was currently singing his heart out.

"_And you won't bring me down."_

Was it possible that he had imagined the slight glare that Kurt had sent off to someone in the audience? Knowing Kurt, it was probably real, and knowing what he did from seeing the other video, he supposed that it was Rachel. The realization was instantaneous as it was infuriating. The two divas were having a sing-off as to who would get the solo. And for some reason, that _enraged_ Blaine! How many solos did one girl need?

"_I'm through accepting limits_

'_Cause someone says they're so."_

_Go Kurt!_ Blaine's inner voice cheered, and his fists involuntarily gave a small pump of victory. _Never accept limits!_

"_Some things I cannot change,_

_But 'til I try I'll never know_

_Too long, I've been afraid of _

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity!"_

He looked so beautiful, so happy! So completely and utterly in his element.

"_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity!"_

It looked like he was really connecting with the song, like every word he sang had some agonizingly purposeful meaning for him. Had David and Wes been there with Blaine, they might have teasingly asked if his hay-fever was acting up. Wes might have even brought up his ridiculous idea of a _man-period_ again. His eyes were _itchy_, dammit! He was _not_ crying!

"_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity!"_

Okay, that was weird. Were Kurt's eyes shifting weirdly there, or was Blaine hallucinating? Why did he suddenly look unsure? This was the pivotal moment in the song, the be-all, end-all! This was the climax, the peak, the pinnacle of the song! This was the zenith, the summit, the moment of absolute intensity–

"_And you won't bring me_

_Down–"_

Instinctively, Blaine flinched away from the botched note. His eyes went wide as he scrambled to hit the pause button. The picture was paused on Kurt's face now, his expression dejected as he tried to finish the song with what little dignity he had left. Blaine's breathing was ragged from shock.

What. Just. Happened.

Everything had been going perfectly. Kurt's voice had shown no _hint_ of strain, and then that _note_! It was meant to be a high F, of this Blaine was certain. But...his voice had completely cracked. Fallen apart. How was that even possible? And the tears in his eyes, they reminded Blaine too much of the crestfallen expression on Kurt's face on the day of their first meeting.

Hold up.

Those tears. Blaine rewound quickly, but muted the sound so that he wouldn't have to listen to that note again. At the moment before Kurt went for the note, Blaine paused it. He should have still been confident at that moment, but those tears were evident already. He looked as pained before the note as he did after it. It was obvious what happened, obvious but unsettling. Kurt had blown the note. It made no sense. Blaine had heard Kurt go so high so confidently with never a hint of breaking, and it was obvious that Kurt had been thinking about the note as he approached it. The only question was, _why_ did Kurt blow the note?

In a flash, Blaine slammed his laptop closed and bolted out the doors, heading for the one spot he _knew_ Kurt would be studying in. There were three common rooms in Dalton, one of which was the general Warbler hang out, the other was basically a warzone complete with nerf-gun wars. Neither of these were places Kurt would feel comfortable. The third was hardly ever used. The third was where he would find Kurt.

There he was, as always, sitting at a lone table in the corner of the room. The glasz-eyed boy glanced up as Blaine entered, and his eyebrows shot upward at Blaine's heaving chest.

"Yes?" he asked sarcastically, casually pulling his earphones out and setting them down. Blaine paused for a moment, not even sure what the _heck_ he was doing, before walking over to the piano.

"Come here for a minute," he smiled confidently. Kurt did as he was asked, albeit confusedly. Blaine wordlessly hit a note on the piano. A high C. When Kurt continued to stare at him in confusion, Blaine smiled. "Can you hit that note?" Blinking twice, Kurt shot him a funny look before opening his lips and releasing a note as pure as could be. Perfectly on key. Blaine grinned and hit the D. "How about this one?" Kurt cleared his throat and hit the note with ease, still eyeing Blaine warily. Next came the E, which Kurt took a larger breath for and hit, eyebrows raised high. Blaine's grin only grew wider. "One last one," he promised, and then hit the F. Kurt shot him a slightly frightened look, probably catching on that Blaine _somehow_ knew about the sing-off. Only, the curly-haired Warbler would never admit to seeing the video. He played the F again.

"What is this for, Blaine?" Kurt asked warily. His companion chuckled slightly.

"I want you to sing me _Defying Gravity_. You said you didn't get the solo, but I want to hear it. But first we're going to make sure you can hit all of the notes. If my memory serves me correctly, the F is the highest note. With that, he played it one more time. Kurt took in a deep, shuddering breath, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth.

The note was clear and resonated throughout the room. Blain felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, and had there been less gel atop his head, he was certain that it would have been the same. In fact, he was shocked that his curls hadn't sprung themselves from their goopy prison at the sheer intensity of that one note. Unwittingly, Blaine's eyes widened in shock, and then closed slightly. After a moment, Kurt's voice died down, and Blaine's eyes shot open.

"When is your dad picking you up?" he asked, leaning against the piano. Kurt blushed slightly.

"He just texted me that he's stuck in traffic. Probably another hour." At this, a large, unabashed grin spread itself across Blaine's lips.

"Well then," he smirked, "You have an hour to show me exactly why you deserved that solo." _Did that sound as pervy as I thought it did? Please let Kurt be oblivious to my pervy-ness_... Kurt, seemingly unaware of any perving, bit his lips for a moment and then smiled brilliantly.

"I deserved that solo because I simply am the best." Kurt responded matter-of-factly. Blaine just leaned forward, feeling uncharacteristically flirty.

"Prove it."

And so for the next hour, Kurt did exactly that, leaving no doubt in Blaine's mind that _no one_ could possibly sing _Defying Gravity_ as perfectly as this young countertenor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There it is! What did you think? Was it as painfully angsty as I thought it was? I hope not, I seriously SERIOUSLY hope not. Please let me know what you thought by pressing the beautiful button labelled "review". They fixed the review-reply thingy, so I'm all ready to respond to you all! Also, just so you all know (and at least one person had to ask) this story is far from over. I've got a bunch of songs I want to do yet, and I will LET YOU ALL KNOW when its the final chapter! I promise :) Please review!<strong>_


	5. The Fifth Time: Single Ladies

_**AN: ITS ALIIIIIIIVE! Hi *waves hesitantly* So...I'm alive? I could go into a million kinds of excuses, but there really is no excuse for being as late as I am. All I can say is that this chapter nearly made me go insane. I'm still not happy with it, but I've decided that it's time to move on. I want to send out super special thanks to Writersfable for reminding me a LOT to work on this story. I will try my damnedest to update SO much sooner this time! Without Further adeiu, you've waited long enough, chapter 5!**_

* * *

><p>The fifth time Blaine Anderson saw a video of Kurt Hummel, it was surprisingly of the countertenor's own accord...sort of. The two boys had agreed to meet in the lunchroom for coffees once Kurt was finished his English assignment and Blaine's football practice ended. It was a mutual decision as both boys had much to do. Football practice had run a little bit over schedule, but Blaine hadn't been overly worried. He didn't seem to realize Kurt's dedication to school projects and was not prepared for Kurt to take a trip out to the football field to check on his whereabouts. Ever since enrolling at Dalton Academy, Kurt had dutifully avoided the field like the plague and Blaine could completely understand his aversion. After all, it had been the football jocks at his old school who had been his primary tormentors.<p>

That was exactly why it was such a surprise for Blaine when he looked up in the midst of practice, breathing heavily, to see Kurt standing there. Pristine as ever, he was leaning against one of the fences in a bored fashion. Instantly recognizing his weekend clothing to be nothing less than the usual designer labels, Blaine felt heat flood to his cheeks. He was wearing a practice jersey that was now covered in mud and grass stains, not to mention that his hair was starting to come out of its gel prison and curl rebelliously against his forehead from sweating. He had honestly not wanted Kurt to see him like this; it was possible to bring back unwanted memories of McKinley and Kurt's time there.

"Alright boys! Hit the showers! Be quick about it, I want to talk to you all once you're done!" Wes, the captain of the team shouted over the din of the rest of the guys chatting. Instantly, the freshman half of the crowd stampeded to the locker rooms whilst the more senior teammates decided to play a game of catch while they waited. Blaine hesitated slightly before making his way over to Kurt who was standing still as a stone.

"Hey, sorry about practice running overtime," he apologized carefully, "Wes is as much of a control freak in football as he is in the Warblers." Kurt nodded slowly, eyes flickering over Blaine's appearance and then back out to the football field.

"So I can see... I'm honestly surprised he didn't bring his gavel out here," Kurt replied sarcastically, though there was something in his voice that Blaine did not recognize. "How was practice?" his eyes focused on something behind Blaine, a grimace on his face. Figuring the slight boy was lost in painful McKinley memories, Blaine hurried to respond and change the subject.

"Eh, not too bad. Do you want to come down, Wes just wants to yell at us before he lets us go," the words were out of his mouth before Blaine had a chance to clamp down on them. _Obviously Kurt's going to want to go down to the muddy football field where mindless jocks usually roam_, his mind snapped, and he felt heat flood up to his cheeks. Thankfully, he was already flushed from exertion, so Kurt would not notice. Kurt shrugged.

"Why not? But if I get mud on my new Doc Martens..." Kurt trailed off, glancing down at his perfect white boots and then up at Blaine with an eyebrow raised. "There will be hell to pay." Blaine nodded quickly, glad that Kurt hadn't freaked out at the question. He went to unlatch the gate so that Kurt could wander down into the closed field, but instead of waiting, Kurt simply threw his leg over the side of the short fence and hopped over.

"Fall in!" Wes bellowed, and Kurt snickered.

"What does he think he is, a drill sergeant?" Blaine grinned.

"I think so. The freshmen don't seem to realize that if they don't pay attention, they're going to have to do push-ups...that's why no one else showers before Wes talks." Kurt rolled his eyes delicately and followed Blaine to the edge of the field before stopping several feet away from where the boys were gathering.

"I'll just wait here," he announced, and Blaine heard a slight tremor of that same unfamiliar emotion in his voice. Hurriedly, Blaine nodded to assure Kurt that this was perfectly fine, and then jogged over to where Wes was waiting impatiently.

"Good work today, guys! Bryant! You need to work on your aim...you nearly took out Wilson's head earlier. Haines, be more careful when tackling the littler guys, alright? You nearly put Greyson in the hospital!" Blaine noticed out of the corner of his eye Kurt bit his lip. "Friesen! Get up here!" A tall boy with a confident air strode up next to Wes, and Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine frowned, wondering what was so amusing to Kurt. "Did you hear any of what I just said?" the tall boy responded that he had not, a cool smirk on his face. Wes looked absolutely livid. "Well, why don't you go try your hand at kicking since you didn't actually get a chance to do that today!" Kurt's expression perked with interest as Friesen smirked and replied that he didn't need to practice.

"I'd do it, man," one of his buddies hissed from the crowd, "Wes looks like he's going to kill you!" It was only too true, the Warbler councilman's face was tomato red and his eyes were murderous. Clearly, Friesen hadn't been paying attention. The boy gave in and allowed his teammates to set him up for a kick. Blaine kept an eye on Kurt as the confident jock swung his leg and hit the ball. A laugh bubbled out of Kurt's lips the instant the ball was in the air, making the entire football team turn and stare at him.

"Was there something funny, Kurt?" Wes asked coolly, trying not to blow up at his countertenor. Kurt, at a loss for words but still chuckling, nodded towards the ball. They all swivelled and saw plain as day as the ball missed the field goal by several feet.

"He's too tense," Kurt announced, smirking. "Clearly you all need to just loosen up." Blaine blinked in shock. What was Kurt _doing_?

"Oh? And you could do better?" Friesen sneered, clearly put out that he had looked bad in front of his team. Kurt locked eyes with the jock who was nearly half a foot taller than him.

"Of course," he replied fiercely, not showing any fear at the angry jock. "Will someone set me up?" Blaine watched as Wes nodded to several boys who quickly set Kurt up for the kick. He hurried to Kurt's side, grabbing his arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, "You don't have to prove anything, Kurt." Kurt turned and gave Blaine a mega-watt smile, which was enough to daze the poor boy into loosening his grip. Kurt danced away before Blaine could realize that he had just been disarmed by Kurt's _smile_, and was already lining up for the kick. The boy paused.

"I can't do this-" he started, but was cut off by Friesen.

"See! Sweetheart, leave football to the big boys." Kurt's expression became cold as ice as he directed his best bitch look at Friesen. Blaine was thankful once again that this glare was not pointed at him. It looked cold enough to kill.

"You didn't let me finish," he accused, "I was saying that I can't do this without my music. I need Beyonce." Blaine frowned, along with the rest of the boys.

"No offense, kid, but this is a football field, not a ballet," Friesen sneered, "Why don't you run along and have a tea party or something, you little fa-" Before he could finish that word, David standing next to him socked him in the gut. Blaine's eyes widened. He had been about to call Kurt a _fag_. Angry shouts rose up in the football team, all directed at Friesen and how much of an ass he was, but the damage was done. Kurt's back straightened sharply, and his eyes flashed.

"My apologies. I was under the impression that this football field was a part of Dalton and therefore a part of the zero-tolerance policy. Pardon me for my mistake," his voice was colder than Blaine had ever heard it as he turned sharply away. Blaine tried to run after him, but was detained by Wes.

"Let him cool off," Wes warned, "just give him some space." Blaine glared at Wes, but did not argue, instead turning to face Friesen.

"What the hell is your problem?" he shouted furiously, face growing red. Friesen coughed, still doubled over from David's punch.

"Jacob Friesen, you are now officially and forevermore banned from this football field," Wes stated curtly, "I suggest you collect your things from the changerooms and get the _hell_ off of my field." The entire football team hushed as their captain swore, most of them had never even heard the older boy swear before.

"Fine," Friesen spat, and stormed away.

"Now, Blaine," Wes turned to him "What was that about Beyonce?" Blaine shook his head, anger still clouding his eyes.

"No clue." He replied honestly, and was about to continue when a freshman in the back of the crowd cleared his throat. The crowd parted to let James Dawson through.

"I, uh, think I know what he's talking about," James announced quietly. "I was looking at videos on youtube a while ago, and I saved this one onto my phone." He held out his phone which was currently paused on a video titled _McKinley Wins with the Power of Beyonce_. Wes' eyebrows scrunched, but he pressed play, allowing the rest of the team to crowd around him.

It appeared to be taken from someone's camera or cell phone so the quality wasn't that great, but it was the music that caught Blaine's attention. Beyonce's _Single Ladies_ was blaring through the football stadium's speakers. The person holding the camera quickly zoomed in on the score of the game, 6 and 6, before returning to the field. A small player walked out onto the field. He looked like he was about to kick. If he got this fieldgoal, then he won the game for his team. He did a series of movements that Blaine instantly recognized as the choreography to _Single Ladies_ before with a powerful kick, the boy made contact with the football. The crowd screamed as the ball soared through the air and straight through the middle of the fieldgoal. The video ended shortly after that, but not before the kicker wrenched off his helmet, revealing a profile that even in such terrible quality Blaine would always recognize.

"Holy..._Kurt?_" he gasped, and the rest of the team went live with mutters of disbelief.

"Blaine, why didn't you tell us Kurt played football?" Wes demanded, and Blaine looked at him, his expression stupefied.

"I...I had no clue!" he exclaimed in shock, and Wes nodded.

"Bring Kurt back here so we can apologize and he can show us that." He ordered, and Blaine wasted no time in dragging out his phone and texting Kurt. Kurt responded that he would be there shortly but that he could not be held liable if he took away someone's ability to reproduce. Blaine had to smile at that. Even when hurt, Kurt could always be counted on to act strong.

When the slender boy appeared at the top of the stadium, Blaine perked up. As he drew closer, however, Blaine noticed that around his eyes was red. Kurt had been crying while they were watching his video.

"Kurt," Wes greeted him, "I am so sorry about Jacob. He's banned from the team and the stadium, and the faculty will hear of this," Kurt nodded stiffly. "We wanted to apologize and let you know that _none_ of us share the same feelings as him." Wes turned to look at the team, who had been nodding vehemently throughout his speech. A tiny smile touched Kurt's lips.

"Well, thank you," he replied quietly before looking to Blaine. "Are we going for coffee now?" Blaine swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Actually, we, uh, were wondering if you could show us. What you meant. About Beyonce. And kicking." Kurt's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked over the now excited faces of the Dalton football team.

"You know," he accused finally, and Blaine winced.

"One of the guys," _no reason to put James in the line of fire_, "had a video of a McKinley football game where you were their kicker," Kurt pursed his lips.

"The only game," he amended for Blaine, and then sighed. "Alright. Fine. But I need my music." Without waiting, Wes began singing the beginning of _Single Ladies_. Kurt stared at him, shocked, and Blaine took the opportunity to pick up singing with Wes. Soon, most of the football guys were trying to remember the lyrics and sing along. Despite it being mostly offkey, it was obvious that Kurt was touched by their sentiments.

" '_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it!"_

Kurt laughed, and shook his head, moving into position where David had set up for him.

"_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it"_

Kurt suddenly began dancing the same moves as they had all seen in the video, except one year later they seemed less adorable and more..._captivating_. The way his hips were swaying as he approached the football was almost sinful, and Blaine felt the sudden need to thank his cheerleading coach or dancing instructor or _whoever the hell_ showed him how to do that. Seriously. He needed to send them a fruitbasket.

"_Oh oh oh..."_

The football team went silent as the ball sailed through the air, landing directly in the middle of the goalposts. There was silence for half a second before they all began to cheer, their voices echoing off of the stands with their enthusiasm. Instantly it was like the spell was broken, and they all charged forward to congratulate Kurt.

Blaine stood in absolute shock, his eyes wide and mouth gaping ever so slightly. Kurt. Fashionable, clean, dainty _Kurt_ had just kicked the best fieldgoal he had _ever seen_. How was that even possible? It just didn't compute. Not to mention the way his hips swayed. His mind was completely fried.

"Kurt! Where did you _learn_ that?" one of the guys called over the heap, and Blaine heard Kurt's tinkling laughter echo out from within the mass of football players.

"Trade secret, boys," he responded airily, obviously pleased with himself for showing everyone up. Blaine felt a ghost of a smile touch his lips. Of course, why should it even surprise him that Kurt was so amazing at football? What _wasn't_ he amazing at?

"David, do you think a football would look good in their china cabinet?" Blaine jumped and turned to see David and Wes standing there, twin looks of mischievous amusement on their faces.

"Wesley, my good sir, I do believe it would. But of course, they will need at least one pom-pom in there as well. It will have to match the decor," David responded in a falsely dapper tone, his eyes twinkling.

"It would be an atrocity if the football didn't match the drapes!" Wes responded.

"The drapes must be brown or some kind of complimenting color!" David interjected.

"Or imagine the pom-pom's colors clashed with the designs on the fine china? They would be banished into the outskirts of society if such a horror were to occur." Blaine felt his face heat up and moved to cuff Wes upside the head when suddenly Kurt was next to him.

"On who is this horror going to befall?" the oblivious countertenor asked amusedly, "David, Wes, what are you two cooking up in those heads of yours?" David just grinned in a way that Blaine could only describe as devious.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I suspect the two of you are off to coffee then?" he inquired airily. Kurt appeared bemused as he nodded.

"I suspect we are," Kurt responded, glancing to Blaine for confirmation. Blaine smiled tightly and nodded, before shooting a piercing glare at the two grinning friends.

"We'll be going now. See you boys later," As Blaine hurried to pull Kurt towards the changerooms, a loud and amused voice called out behind them.

"If you like it then you should put a ring on it!" Wes crowed, and Blaine flushed deep red. "Blaine! _PUT A RING ON IT!_" Kurt glanced at him, eyebrow cocked. Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Wes, he uh, really likes that song," he managed through his absolute embarrassment. Kurt eyed him for a moment longer, as though evaluating if he should believe Blaine before nodding.

"Well, Beyonce is a genius," he agreed, before scrunching his nose. "Now, _you_ need to change out of that football uniform before my resistance runs thin and I stuff you into one of my outfits." Blaine's brain short-circuited. Would Kurt stuffing him into one of the designer outfits include pulling off his current clothing? Was this supposed to make him _want_ to change? _No! Kurt is a __friend__._

"Uh, yeah, right. Let's go," Kurt smiled brightly, happier than Blaine had seen him in a while. If dancing to _Single Ladies_ made him this happy, then Blaine would be willing to watch him do that dance a million times over. Maybe he should talk to James about getting a hold of that video..

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please review, even if it is to blister my ears about being super duper late! Thank you to anyone who might come back to this story, I will make it up to you with more Klaine and SOON!<strong>_

**_Cheers!_**

**_Cori_**


	6. The Sixth Time: Rose's Turn

_**AN: I'm back! Woohoo! So here is chapter six, posted much quicker than chapter five was. I hope you enjoy it, though it's not the funniest thing I've ever written, nor the longest. The next chapter should be good though :) Enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Kurt and Blaine would still attend Dalton together and the entire show would shift from McKinley to Dalton. I miss the Warblers..._**

* * *

><p>The sixth time Blaine Anderson saw a video of Kurt Hummel singing was after a particularly tense Warbler's meeting. Wes had been in a foul mood all week, and unthinkingly had taken it out on their new resident countertenor. Kurt had been off by a fraction of a beat with their side-stepping, or perhaps Kurt had not appeared to be smiling quite up to par. No matter what it was, Wes was finding <em>something<em> to attack. It had hurt Blaine not to step in on his defence, but he knew as well as the rest of the Warblers that they operated solely upon unity and teamwork. Not on standing out, which was something that Kurt excelled all too well at.

Kurt had rushed off the instant that Warblers practice had ended, but Blaine wanted to speak with him. He wanted to apologize for not stepping in on his behalf, wanted to apologize for acting like a jerk for the past few days. To be honest, he didn't quite know how he was meant to act around Kurt. They had been so used to seeing each other away from school, where they could be themselves away from the public and council's eye. The first little while that Kurt had been at Dalton was great, but they had soon learned that at school everything felt different. Felt guarded. For both of them.

"Kurt?" Blaine called quietly into the common room where Kurt normally hung out after Warbler's practice, the room he had found Kurt in after the _Defying Gravity_ moment. When he found the younger boy, he was sitting peacefully in an armchair waiting for someone to come and pick him up, his long legs curled up to his chest and his headphones shoved into his ears.

His eyes were closed lightly, and though it was not _quite_ a serene expression on his face he seemed to be at peace for the moment. He was completely immersed in the world of his music. At first, Blaine thought to alert him of his presence, but then figured that Kurt was probably just tired and wanted some space. So, he began to leave.

That was when he heard Kurt's soft voice humming quietly.

Blaine bit his lower lip anxiously, unsure if it would be overstepping his friendship boundaries to stay and listen to Kurt's voice. The younger boy seemed to be singing less and less as days passed by, he was clearly getting down on himself. In fact, Blaine had not heard Kurt singing for at least three days outside of Warblers practice. Every instinct in him screamed to stay and listen to the angelic voice, though his rational side whispered that there would be hell to pay if Kurt were to open his eyes and notice Blaine standing there. Especially after how he had been acting lately.

"_All that work and what did it get me?"_

His voice was so soft that it was barely audible, it sounded like some kind of whispering breeze. The perfect tone however caused Blaine to shiver involuntarily.

"_Why did I do it?_

_Scrapbooks full of me in the background."_

Blaine recognized the song vaguely, and cocked his head curiously. It was _Rose's Turn_ from "Gypsy: A Musical Fable".

"_Give 'em love and what does it get ya?_

_What does it get you?_

_One quick look as each of 'em leaves you."_

Though "Gypsy: A Musical Fable" had never been a particular favorite musical of Blaine's, he had always found that individual song to be extremely emotional and empowering. He hadn't realized that Kurt was such a fan, if the practiced way he had now lapsed back into unintelligible humming was any teller. Suddenly, strangely enough, Blaine felt the impulsive need to go and listen to this song again to see what it was that Kurt loved so much about it. So, as quietly as he could, he crept away trying not to disturb the dozing boy.

Once he was back in his own dorm room, Blaine pulled up a video searching browser and typed in _Rose's Turn_. Without realizing it, he had also written in the word _Kurt_ behind it, his mind so occupied by the boy. He only realized his mistake when he hit _search_. Sighing and knowing that he would now have to re-search it, he waited for all of the search results to pop up first. That was when he noticed it.

_Rose's Turn: Remake. Kurt's Turn_. Blaine frowned. It looked as though it had been uploaded to You Tube by some random, but for some reason it sparked Blaine's interest. So, with conviction, he clicked on the small link.

The screen was dark, and then a spotlight came up on a figure in a tight blue shirt. Blaine squinted, trying to see the person clearer. Was that..._no_, there was no way that it was.

"_All that work and what did it get me?_

_Why did I do it?"_

It _was_! But how? This video was clearly taken by someone on their cell phone. There he was in all of his fashionable glory, Kurt Hummel standing on the stage alone. He was clad in a fabulously tight blue shirt with an accenting scarf.

"_Scrapbooks full of me in the background._

_Give 'em love and what does it get ya?_

_What does it get you?_

_One quick look as each of them leaves you."_

The emotion in his voice was so pure, so raw, something that Blaine simply _knew_ couldn't be faked. The song clearly meant a lot to Kurt. It almost sounded as though he was close to tears, and despite how much that pained Blaine, he could not deny that Kurt looked beautiful when he cried.

"_All your life and what does it get ya?_

_Thanks a lot and out with the garbage,_

_They take bows and you're battin' zero."_

That note. It was so growly and low and _god_. Blaine swallowed uncomfortably. Only moments ago he had been thinking how lovely Kurt looked when near tears, but _this_. This was something different altogether. There was a hint of _Four Minutes_, of _Le Jazz Hot_. That incredible fierceness was back in his voice, making Blaine swallow uncomfortably and lean closer to the screen as Kurt took a deep breath to continue singing.

"_I had a dream_

_I dreamed it for you, Dad_

_It wasn't for me, Dad_

_And if it wasn't for me_

_Then where would you be_

_Miss Rachel Berry?"_

Wait just a minute. Those definitely were not the original lyrics from the musical. Wasn't Rachel Berry the girl from Kurt's old glee club, the one who he had fought over _Defying Gravity_ with and the one who's myspace he had been creeping on for videos of Kurt? What about the other part? For _dad_? That didn't sound like it came from "Gypsy". Was Kurt changing the lyrics to fit his life better? Blaine strained forward now, wanting to hear the sound of this beautiful angel's despair and emotion.

"_Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn?"_

The rasp in his voice caused a hitch to catch in Blaine's throat.

"_Don't I get a dream for myself?_

_Starting now it's gonna be my turn!_

_Gangway, world, get off of my runway!"_

He was starting to lose his control, anger making his voice rough and uneven. Even then, it sounded like perfection to Blaine. This boy's voice was enough to make him believe in a higher power. It was just so perfect that it had to have been bestowed by some kind of god.

"_Starting now I bat a thousand!_

_This time boys I'm taking the bows and..._"

He grinned widely, bowing to the audience that he was not aware was watching. Behind him, the curtains flew to the sides, revealing large light up letters which read _KURT_.

"_Everything's coming up Kurt_

_Everything's coming up Hummel_

_Everything's coming up Kurt_

_This time's for me (ha ha ha ha ha)_

_For me!_

_For me!_

_For me!_

_For me!_

_Foooor meeeeeee!_

_Yeaah!"_

The video ended there, leaving it on that one last, strong note. Blaine was dumbstruck. He knew that Kurt had struggled with his identity at his old school, but he had not realized how passionately Kurt felt about being himself, about living his own life. And here Blaine was, trying to make him assimilate into yet another boring, run of the mill Warbler.

Panic raced through Blaine. What if Kurt thought he was like Rachel? Only wanting the spotlight for himself? There was nothing that he would love more than for Kurt to have a solo, that voice couldn't be shoved into the background like Wes was insisting upon. He jumped up. Kurt had to know that he didn't want him in the background. He should be front and center, no matter what Wes said.

Without pausing a moment, Blaine rushed out of his room, shooting like a bullet down the hallowed halls of Dalton Academy. Ignoring the shouts of Wes as he practically bowled his friend over, Blaine raced into the common room where he had last seen Kurt. The countertenor was just getting out of the chair. Clearly his ride had arrived.

"Wait! Kurt!" Blaine shouted, pretending ignorance to the stares of the underclassmen. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight of Blaine barrelling towards him.

"Blaine?" he asked, his high voice guarded and perplexed. Blaine skidded to a stop in front of Kurt, and held up one hand for a moment. He bent over, trying to breathe again.

"I don't-" _wheeze_ "-think that you-" _gasp_ "-belong in the background." Blaine looked up to see Kurt staring down at him, amused.

"Thank you, I don't particularly think so either." This made Blaine laugh as he straightened up, smoothing back his gelled hair and pulling on his blazer. "Can I ask what provoked this declaration? And in this dramatic manner?" he gestured behind Blaine, who turned to see a crowd of freshmen staring at them in confusion.

"I, uh, just thought you should know?" he offered, smiling innocently. Kurt, however, was not buying it and arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Blaine floundered for a moment, not particularly wanting to reveal his odd habit of finding videos of Kurt. "You rushed out of practice a little quickly," he started slowly, trying to figure out what exactly he was going to say. "And I figured it probably had something to do with Wes today and how I've been acting lately. He's just been in a bad mood lately and took it out on the nearest unfortunate. You can't take what he says to heart. And as for me," Blaine ran a hand over his hair again in agitation. "I've been acting really weird lately, and I know that. I was wrong to treat you like I have. You're not like us Kurt, and that's what makes you so special. You're not like anyone but you." Kurt frowned at him, as though trying to decide whether or not Blaine was serious.

"Alright, I suppose I can accept that," Blaine smiled with relief. "I'll accept that you're not going to tell me, but I applaud your effort in trying to deceive me." His relief was clearly short lived. "I've got to go though. I'll see you tomorrow!" wit hthat, Kurt flounced away, his hips swaying slightly as he walked off. Blaine stared after him, a slow smile touching his lips. _Perceptive, this one is_, the inner nerd in him decided in a Yoda-like voice. Shaking his head, he turned away to see that the freshmen were _still_ standing there.

"Do you people have nothing else to do?" _Other than watch me make a fool of myself?_ He asked agitatedly.

"Do you often talk to yourself like Yoda?" one o the pluckier freshmen retorted, and Blaine tensed. _Did I say that out loud? Dammit, what else have I said out loud? I'm definitely going to have to watch what I'm thinking around Kurt, just in case. Wait a minute, I'm narrating myself again, aren't I? Am I talking out loud again?_ Fearfully, he glanced at the freshmen who were clearly still waiting for a response. _No_, luckily he had not continued to speak out loud. Instead of giving an answer to the boys, Blaine turned away and wandered back to his room to watch that video again. And again, and again, and again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, like I said, it was short but hopefully sweet. The next chapter should be up soon. Please review and let me know what you thought, or if you have any prompt ideas (related to this story or not) please PM me or leave it in a review :)<strong>_

_**Cheers!**_

_**Cori**_


End file.
